the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of birthdays in The Bully
This page lists all the known birthdays of characters in The Bully. January 2nd *Ärnesti Jukanpoika (1997, deceased) 5th *Kamil Jedlička (1996) 10th *Howard Coburn (1970) 13th *Edvard Andersson (1996) 14th *Ryan McLintock (1997) 15th *Emma Kenn (1984) 17th *Mitchell Washington (2000) 19th *Samantha Boatman (1999) 21st *will.i.steal (1990) 28th *Duke Gedney (1957) February 1st *Tracy Smith (2000) 4th *Cyril Gibson (1999) 10th *Connor MacEachern (2000) 11th *Coran Hewitt (1999) 13th *Alan Ross (2000) 16th *Juhász Lolita (2000) 18th *Euan Milton (1998, deceased) 20th *Liam Smith (1980) 24th *Jennifer Campbell (1998) 25th *Ron Razin (1980) 29th These characters are considered to have their birthdays on March 1st when it is not a leap year. *Tom McFarlane (1996) *Fingal MacLachlan (2000) *Louisa McIntyre (2000) March 1st *Samuel Davidson (1979) 2nd *Adam Eveson (1970) 8th *Robert Sullivan (1978) 11th *Jean Petit (2002) 12th *Christine Peel (2000) 17th *Maarjo Mägi (1997, deceased) 18th *Agner Riis (2000) 19th *Hannah Cuthbert (1998) 23rd *Aidan Lygate (2000) 24th *Gabija Jasikevičius (1995) 25th *Zack Blowers (1999) April 1st *Ronald Hindle (1973) *Hannah Harding (2001) 3rd *Gemma Hillsbury (1999) *Max Cederblom (2000) 5th *Hala Paioku (2001) 6th *Fiona Rivers (2000) 7th *Dylan Cook (1999) 12th *Isabelle Drakenberg (2000) *Akköz Gündoğan (1996) 13th *Gordon Cameron (2003) 14th *Jonas Andersson (1999) 16th *Anna Graham (2001) 19th *Nicola Mitchell (1997) *Anna Sanderson (2004) 25th *Nelson Fraser (2002) 30th *Jonathan Beckwith (1999) May 2nd *Mae MacDonald (2000) 6th *Daniel May (1996) 7th *Catriona McMillan (1971) 11th *Cally Tolland (2006) 16th *Torbjørn Larsen (1972) 25th *Georgia Sneyd (2001) *Hildebjørg Larsen (2021) 28th *Alan Davidson (1976) June 4th *Tauno Rautio (2000) 5th *Hans Van Looy (2002) 11th *James Harrington (1995) 16th *Michael Pritchard (1999) *Georgeta Drăgan (2000) 25th *Brian Hockridge (1999) July 1st *Peter Frost (2002) 2nd *Dora Amigato (2002) 6th *Rachel Hopkins (1999) *Pippa Denton (2001) *Steve Denton (2001) 7th *Oskar Andersson (1970) 12th *Kim Stewart (1999) 13th *Kaori Sakurai (2000) 16th *Gabriella Atkinson (2000) 17th *Lillie Stone (2001) 19th *Rune Tjelta (1999) 22nd *Aarron Rayner (1998) 27th *Natalie Skelly (2000) 30th *Freya Clifton (2000) August 1st *Martin Ross (1982) *Euan Campbell (2000, deceased) 2nd *Gordie MacEachern (2002) *Vera Bernard-Smith (2014) 5th *Kristin Senoue (1991) *Matthew Rice (1999) 15th *Sally Brittan (1999) *Ellie McNab (2002) 16th *Pamela Milne (1997) *Tomoko Kobayashi (2000) 19th *Henrietta Cuthbert (2001) 27th *Gracie Moran (2000) *Jamie Moran (2000) 29th *Robbie Stevenson (2000) 30th *James Smith (2002) September 1st *Franny Willows (2001) 2nd *Ellie McCoy (2000, deceased) 4th *Michelle Milton (2000) 5th *Bryan Marshall (1965, deceased) 6th *Steve Ruby (2000) 8th *Svörfuður Hilmarsson (2000) 10th *Harry Smith (2000) 14th *Bjørn Henriksen (1995) 18th *Jack Sanderson (1973) 19th *Millie Kennedy (2001) 20th *Angus Gibson (1996) 23rd *Natasha Sagdiyev (2000) 25th *Junichi Sugiyama (1996) *Amy Wilson (2000) 29th *Yuko Hataya (1996) *Annabella Nylund (1996) *Alex Woodbridge (1999) *Amelia Woodbridge (1999) October 1st *Evan Moss (1999) *David Marshall (2000) 5th *Jenny Templeton (2000) 6th *Blair Cameron (2000) 9th *Cara Wallace (1997) 11th *Caleb McKinnon (2000) 15th *Dave Frye (1974, deceased) 18th *Anthony Amsden (2000) 25th *Jamie Wallace (2000) 26th *Lewis Stewart (2000) 31st *Casper Follet (1998) November 1st *Gregor McDade (2000) 3rd *Tyler Hibbert (2002) 6th *Nick Jones (2000) 11th *Dave Milliband (2002, deceased) 12th *Morten Larsen (1996) 17th *Tim McDade (2002) 21st *Carroll Page (2001) 23rd *Patrick McCrae (1996) 26th *Asbjørg Fjelde (1996) 28th *Gail Webster (2000) 29th *Zoe Kennedy (1999) *Xiola Wong (2000) December 2nd *Jordan Sanderson (2000) 3rd *Isaac Hockridge (2000) *Paul McEwan (2002) 8th *Keeley Hughes (2000) *Luke Brittan (2002) 13th *William Fraser (2000) 15th *Gary Wheaton (1999) 17th *Jack Jackson (1999) 18th *Steve Campbell (1949) 21st *Larry Burton (1979) *Hannah Johnston (2000) 25th *Joshua Turner (2000) 27th *Greg MacInesker (2000) 29th *Craig Sullivan (2000, deceased) *Emma Warren (2000) Category:Lists